New Story
by Hollythommo
Summary: This is a new story about how rose is an Ex-proffessional fighter but soon left the curcuit becuase her friend died, she now owns her own business and will meet a man that will try to win her heart, but does he already have it? tell me what you think.


Rose is an ex-professional fighter, and has recently moved to Russia to open up a studio for children that are being bullied. She has recently adopted a 3year old, who was living on the streets and isn't looking for love at the moment… but does that mean that love won't go looking for her?

Hey guys, this is my second story; tell me if it is any good or if I should stop. Thank-you to anyone who is reviewing my other story 'Getting to know you', it is much appreciated and I hope that you guys will like this story as well.

Xx Hollythommo

RPOV

My life isn't what you would call simple, that would be insulting. I once had what I thought was the perfect life. All through my primary and high school life, I was thought how to fight and defend my self in almost every martial art there is in the world. I didn't have a choice at the time because my parent's are in a shady business which means that if anyone were to get there hands on me, they would have an asset and an up on my dad because my father doesn't hid the fact that I am one of his weak spots, the only other being my mother and now as of resent, my 3 year old daughter Lissa. Lissa's parents left her on the streets, and If I hadn't happened to be walking home that night, she still probably would be, or dead.

Anyway, back to my life. I always enjoyed the fighting, so I never put up much fuss, and at the end of high school I was offered to join a circuit and see if I could become a professional, I jumped right at it, plus it also helped that my best friend also get offered the same offer as me, so we would be able to go together. It was like a dream come true, I had never been more excited in my life. It didn't take them long to figure out that I was one of the best, along with mason and soon we both had managers and were going around to different countries only to a year later, find out that we were on the top 5 best fighters in the world list, me being on top, mason being number 5.

At the end of that year though, came the accident that will change my life forever. I had just won my last fight and been announce number 1, when mason suddenly got pushed from his spot next to me, and into one of the rings. I knew instantly that it wasn't good when I saw that Isila wanted a rematch from mason. Isila is one of the best fighters in the world and was ranked in at fourth until mason beat him today, which swapped their positions. Mason agreed to the fight and everything was going well until Isila pulled out a gun. He shot mason in the straight in the heart and I saw my best friend die before my very own eyes. I went on a rage and beat Isila so much that they say he was only one more hit from dying. I wish I had enough time to make that hit.

It has been a year now, and I was now 21. I have recently brought a business so that I could continue my passion for fighting even after I dropped out of the circuit. I couldn't fight professionally anymore after masons death, it almost felt like I was betraying mason by doing the thing that he most loved to do, when he himself couldn't do it. The business I brought was a big warehouse that had been abandoned long ago, but after 2 months, I had made it a special gym. It is massive, open and most importantly, a good clean atmosphere. It is special because it is for the less fortunate children who don't have a lot of money and don't know how to defend themselves.

Some of the children that I teach how to fight are of the streets, so I have hired a teacher to teach them through the day and mornings and afternoons I will teach them how to fight. Each one of the children that don't have a home, now stay here with me. I added another three stories after another two months of building because it would mean that I could run the place and get it started whilst they are building. After it had been built, I set up 50 rooms for the children that would be staying here. 25 rooms where bed rooms, 5 bathrooms, 5 TV rooms, 5 toy rooms, 2 library's that I have fully stocked with basic reading and school books, a kitchen, 2 dining rooms 3 rooms for guests, a laundry and my room. I moved out of my house so that I could look after all of y children.

I only officially have 1 child, and that is Lissa, but I think of all of them as my children and to them I am there mother. Through out the day I usually do what ever I can to make the house cleaner, but it is usually always clean because Mia the maid that I hired comes on every second day and does the cleaning and laundry. Mia was having some financial problems a while ago, so when I opened this place up and she was looking for any work she could on the streets, I offered her this one and bought her a house down the road. Now I know that your thinking how did a 21-year-old ménage to have so much money, well, simple. I was fighting for a year, and in that year I had millions of dollars from going around the world and winner get a large stash of money at the end. I never lost a fight. It also helps that my parents are part of the mafia or something, I never really asked, and they earn a lot of money which is put in there only child's bank account so I'm pretty much a multi millionaire.

Some of the older children around 16 do the cooking every night as well seeing as I can't cook, so they learned of the chef that I hired, Eddie, not long ago.

From now on, this will be my life's story, which involves love, hate, friendship and forgiveness, hope you enjoy.

What do you think?

After reading it beck I think that I am going to stick with my other story line because I'm not feeling it, but get back to me.

Xx Hollythommo


End file.
